


A New Beginning

by scr3am



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Apparently Oswald has pretty eyes, First Gotham fanfic, Fluff, Idgaf about Nygmobblepot haters, M/M, beautifulness, i'll stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: What if Ed never met Isabella, never went to pick up wine? How would the night have gone for both of them?





	A New Beginning

Ed stood in front of his mirror, fixing his hair and making sure all lint was off his dinner jacket. He grabbed his car keys and phone and walked out of his apartment once he was sure he looked decent. 

 

He walked down the busy street into the parking lot and stepped into his car. As he drove towards his destination, he couldn’t help think what was so important that Oswald had too tell him that it had to be over dinner. Was he dying? Hopefully not, but that question kept coming back too him as he neared closer and closer to Oswald’s mansion.

 

Ten minutes later, Ed saw the the mansion and parked in front of it. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever Oswald had too say. As Ed walked up the stone pathway, he saw Olga waiting by the door. 

 

“Hello, Olga,” Edward politely said too her. All he got back was a smile.

 

As they walked through the hallways, Olga spoke to him for the first time that night.

 

“Oswald has been stressing over this night all day, today,” she said. Ed raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh?” he asked.

 

“Yes. He wanted it to be perfect for you. I have never seen so many of the staff cry so much in one day! He ordered everyone around, demanding to make it perfect. If one of them messed up even the tiniest thing… let's just say they were begging for their lives,” Olga told him.

 

Edward chuckled lightly, imagining Oswald’s small frame ordering various tall staff members around. He could picture Oswald getting angry at one for moving an object just a little too far to the right. He probably beat them with his cane or something.

 

They stepped in front of two large doors that Ed could only assume led to the dining hall. He heard a voice speaking, but couldn’t make out the words. He quickly patted down his jacket just as Olga opened the doors. 

 

As soon as the doors opened, the speaking stopped and Ed’s host looked up to smile at him. Oswald suddenly stood, shaking. 

 

“Glad you came!” Oswald said and clapped his hands together. “Please, come sit down,” he motioned to the chair directly across from him, at the other end of the long table.

 

Ed walked over to the chair and sat down. He noticed Oswald’s nervous behavior as soon as he saw him.  _ Was _ he dying? As to not seem weird, Edward let no emotion show when he looked at Oswald and thought about that.

 

“There was something you wanted to discuss with me,” it wasn’t a question, more of a fact. 

 

Oswald sat down, his smile dropping from his face and left in it’s place, a mouth trying to form words.

 

“W-well y-you see, Ed, I—” he was cut off by a man walking in with a bottle of wine and pouring it into both of their glasses. Oswald glared at the man, but was that... relief, hidden in there?

 

When the man left, Oswald turned back to Ed, a little less nervous than before. Ed picked up his glass of wine and took a sip, cringing a bit at the taste. Either Oswald didn’t notice him cringe, or just didn’t want to comment on it.

 

“Ed, I-I… There’s a moment… No, No, that's awful. Edward, I—” he was cut off again by Olga this time. She said she was just checking on them. Oswald glared menacingly at her and she hurried out of the room.

 

“Ed, I-I well, you see… Oh for fuck’s sake. Edward, I love you.” Oswald said, his nervousness suddenly gone.

 

Ed brought his hand too his cover his open mouth. He was prepared for anything  _ but _ this. His breathing hitched and all he could do was stare.

 

“Oswald, I-I don't… I…” He trailed off, his words stuck in his throat.

 

“I get it, you don’t love me. I was expecting as much…” Oswald mumbled. Edward’s eyes widened.

 

“No! No! That’s not what I was going to say! I was going to say ‘I don’t know what to say.’ I wouldn’t say that I don’t love you, because I think I do…” Ed said.

 

“You think?” Oswald asked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Edward started too internally panic. 

 

There was so much sadness in his words. Broken was a better word to describe them. That's when he did see the tears fall down Oswald’s tinted cheeks. Edward knew he had too say something,  _ anything. _ But, it had to be the truth.

 

“No, Oswald! That’s not what I meant! I—” Oswald cut him off.

 

“But it  _ is _ what you meant. I was a fool too actually think that you could love me. I’m sorry I wasted your time making you come down here to discuss a pointless topic,” Oswald said, more tears falling. With each tear that fell, Edward’s heart broke a little.

 

Ed stood up and walked over too Oswald. When he reached him, he knelt down so they were the same height. Ed put his hands on Oswald’s shoulders and slowly leaned in, closing the distance with a soft kiss. After a moment of hesitation, Ed felt Oswald responding. Ed closed his eyes at the same moment Oswald did. Then, after a few seconds, much to both of their displeasure, they pulled apart.

  
“ _ I do love you _ ,” Ed said when they pulled apart. "Did you know you have really pretty eyes?" he whispered. Then, he stood up and walked back too his seat. “Now, let’s eat this delicious looking food,” he said as he gestured to the food that covered almost all of the table.


End file.
